youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Taos
building.]] Taos is a city in New Mexico. It is the site of STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative and the Meta-Human Youth Center. History 2015 At the Erdel Initiative, Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado Sr. scanned Blue Beetle for Zeta-transport. Beetle, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Sphere then Zeta-ed to Gotham City. 2016 Zeta Squad returned to STAR Labs from Rann, where they were debriefed by Nightwing and Captain Atom. Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado Sr. activated the Zeta-Shield from their STAR Labs base. At STAR Labs, Black Canary conducted interviews with the Team members and runaway teens abducted by the Reach. Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Nathaniel Tryon were held at STAR Labs for testing and evaluation, Black Canary, Captain Atom and Nightwing discussed recent events in a STAR Labs office. Blue Beetle interrupted to tell them that he betrayed humanity in Impulse's future and demanded they remove his scarab. At STAR Labs, Nightwing and the Team interviewed Green Beetle to confirm his identity, including a half-hearted telepathic scan by Miss Martian. They later discussed the additives the Reach planted in their drink. Outside STAR Labs, Jaime and Green Beetle discussed freeing Jaime of his scarab's influence. Green agreed to turn off his scarab, but in fact put it on-mode, making Jaime the Reach's puppet. Tired of undergoing tests at STAR Labs, Virgil, Tye, Asami Koizumi and Ed escaped the facility. Meanwhile, most of the Amazo parts recovered from the wreckage of the Hall of Justice were delivered there for safe keeping. The runaway teens were found by STAR security at the bus depot. A sleeping Tye manifested a giant astral form, and tore the roof off the depot, before fleeing with his friends. Blue Beetle pursued them and, failing to convince them to return to STAR, took them to meet Green Beetle. Meanwhile, STAR Labs came under attack by Red Volcano, who wanted Amazo. Beetle and, soon after, the teens abandoned their journey to help at STAR. Beetle was able to destroy the robot, but not before massively damaging the building. The runaways rescued the endangered staff, and fled the scene when Beetle was beset by reporters. The runaways returned to the ruined bus depot, where Lex Luthor found them and offered them support. At STAR Labs, Green Beetle briefed Captain Atom, Nightwing and Adam Strange on the approaching Warworld. Virgil, Ed, Asami and Tye roamed the town destroying posters, billboards and a delivery truck for the Reach drink. They received a call from Luthor offering the chance to do real damage to the Reach. At their safehouse, Luthor tasked the teens with the rescue of the Team members held captive of the Warworld. They eventually agreed, and opened a boom tube to the vessel with the Fatherbox Luthor gave them. The runaways returned to the safehouse via boom tube, with Arsenal in tow. They found Luthor (via laptop) already waiting for them. Arsenal's history with Luthor, coupled with Luthor's attitude, convinced the teens to end their relationship with him. They destroyed the laptop and Fatherbox and abandoned the safehouse. Having disabled the Reach Magnetic Field Disruptor in Taos with Impulse, Blue Beetle contacted the Watchtower to inform them he had detected another MFD in the arctic. Impulse left to help Flash disable it. Sightings References }} External links * Category:A to Z Category:Cities and towns